Dans le bleu de l'absinthe
by Abella
Summary: Harry, Draco, et compagnie. Des os, des chansons des fois, d'autres fois non. Des trucs gais, moins gais. Souvent gays. A vous de juger!
1. Présentation

Voilà un petit recueil de One-shot by wam. Pas géniaux, mais bon on fait c'qu'on peut. En général axés sur des pensées de hum...non Galouz me tape pas ! De suicide, de mort...bref tout ce qui donne son petit côté si pétillant à la vie. En clair fans de couleurs pleins de joie de vivre, passez votre chemin.

Je tiens à dire que j'apprécie beaucoup les review, même si c'est pour m'insulter (le plus probable), ça peut toujours être constructif.

Le titre est une sorte d'hommage à Saez, un artiste que j'admire énormément. Cette chanson-là est magnifique, comme toutes les autres...

Désolée d'avoir encombré le premier chapitre avec ces quelques mots inutiles :D

Et merci d'être passés me voir ;)


	2. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

**Disclaimer :** Ben comme d'hab. Ryry et Dray sont à JKR. Profiteuse va :p Quant aux paroles en italique, ce sont celles d'un magnifique poème d'Aragon.

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux 

Non, je ne pleure pas. Je n'en ai plus la force.

J'y ai cru, à notre bonheur, j'y ai cru totalement. Mais le bonheur, au fond, n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un mot ; un mot que les hommes, un jour, ont inventé pour se rassurer, pour garder espoir.

De l'espoir, je n'en ai plus. Il s'en est allé avec toi. Il s'étiolait, déjà, le long de tes larmes, et de ton sang qui coulait sur ton bras. Désormais il n'est plus. Et toi...et toi tu es parti.

Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme. Ni sa force  
Ni sa faiblesse ni son cœur. Et quand il croit  
Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix  
Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie  
Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce  
Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

J'ai essayé, pourtant, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de faire revenir le sourire sur ton visage d'ange. Mais plus j'essayais, plus mes sourires, à moi, s'effaçaient.

Souvent je suis rentré, tard le soir après le travail, et je t'ai découvert, étendu dans le salon, les bras en sang, le cœur en morceaux. Doucement je te relevais, je te portais jusqu'à la salle de bain, et à grands jets d'eau froide, j'essayais vainement de te faire sortir de cette semi-inconscience...cette semi-mort.

Oh, oui, on s'aimait. Qui a dit que amour était égal à bonheur ?

_Sa vie elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes  
Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin  
A quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin  
Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désœuvrés incertains  
Dites ces mots ma vie et retenez vos larmes  
Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Et je marche, là, derrière ce corbillard qui te mène à ta dernière demeure, seul au milieu de tous ces gens venus 'te rendre un dernier hommage', alors qu'il ne te connaissaient même pas. Même moi, je ne te connaissais pas.

Tout à l'heure, ils viendront tous me serrer la main, et me présenter leurs condoléances, dans la même optique que s'ils défilaient devant les rayons d'un supermarché. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu m'avais fait promettre un enterrement dans les règles, 'pour mes parents...quand même'.

Alors tu vas rejoindre le caveau des Malfoy, et plus jamais je ne pourrai m'allonger à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu voulais reposer là, mais tu devais avoir tes raisons, et je les respecte.

Parce que, malgré tout, dans tout ce malheur que tu m'as causé, moi, je continue à t'aimer.

_Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure  
Je te porte en moi comme un oiseau blessé  
Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer  
Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés  
Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Ça y est, c'est terminé, tu es définitivement parti.

Et je me retrouve là, dans notre appartement, seul, complètement désœuvré. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans toi. Tu me manques tellement...

On commençait tout juste à se connaître, vraiment, on commençait à construire des choses, tous les deux, un avenir, des rêves...C'est vrai qu'il nous en a fallu du temps pour accepter. Et plus encore pour les autres que pour nous...

Je continue à croiser de temps en temps d'anciens condisciples de Poudlard, et bien souvent ils baissent la tête, n'osant affronter mon regard. C'est fou comme au XXI° siècle l'homophobie peut être développée !

Même nous, au début, on avait peur, on avait honte, tu te souviens ? Quand on se cachait dans les couloirs et qu'on rougissait si on croisait quelqu'un ; et pourtant on ne faisait rien de mal, on se contentait de s'aimer...

Il nous en aura fallu, oui, du temps. Ou plutôt il nous en aurait fallu ; tu ne nous en a pas laissé assez.

_Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard  
Que pleurent dans la nuit nos cœurs à l'unisson  
Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson  
Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson  
Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare  
Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ce que l'on a vécu ensemble était déjà énorme, et me marquera à tout jamais. Je ne sais pas si je serais encore capable d'aimer un jour...en tout cas, pas comme ça.

Tu m'as volé mon âme, tu t'es volée ta vie, au fond tu as tout détruit mais tu n'y pouvais rien. On ne choisit pas sa façon d'être, on la subit. Tu n'aimais pas ta vie, c'est tout, et même si je ne le comprenais et ne le comprends toujours pas, j'ai bien dû l'accepter ; je n'avais pas le choix.

Je m'y attendais, ce soir-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi...une intuition, peut-être. Je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris de ne pas te voir te relever, lorsque je t'ai pris par le bras. Au fond, je m'y étais préparé depuis bien longtemps...

Amour...Mort...deux mots si proches, si dissemblables, et pourtant identiques. L'un ne peut se détacher de l'autre...Notre amour t'a conduit à la mort, sans qu'aucun de nous ne l'ai voulu. Il ne nous a apporté que souffrance, douleur, pleurs, haine ; et pourtant, on s'aimait. Oh oui...on s'aimait.

Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit douleur  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri  
Et pas plus que de toi l'amour de la patrie  
Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs  
Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux  
Mais c'est notre amour à tous les deux

On s'aimait...


	3. Je cède

**Disclaimer : **Est-ce bien utile ? Les persos sont à JKR, la fic à moi, le reste au néant.

**Rar :**

Galouz : Ben merci :$ J'suis très touchée comme d'hab. Et nan c'est pas moi qui l'ai tuéééé !!!!!!!!!

Smirnoff : Merci aussi pour toutes ces reviews ! J'espère un jour lire un truc de toi...

Her-moi-neuh : Euh...Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer :$ Je m'auto-flagelle pour la peine. Enfin nan vais demander à Dray de le faire :D

Arch : VA ECRIREEEEE !!!!!

**Je cède**

Je relève ma manche et je les vois. Comme tous les soirs, comme tous les jours, depuis...tellement de temps. Croûtes brunâtres ou cicatrices clairsemées, les marques de ma souffrance, imprimées dans ma peau et pour l'éternité.

Et je les trouve belles.

Et tu les trouverais belles aussi, j'en suis certain. Parce que tu as les mêmes, tout le long de tes bras, tout le long de ton corps, même si tu les caches, même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais que chaque soir tu admires les stigmates de ta douleur.

Et tu les perpétues.

La lame dans ma main me regarde en souriant, sourire enjôleur et cynique, je l'entendrais presque me dire 'Allez vas-y, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi...'

Et elle aurait raison, je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais -et si tu savais combien je l'ai voulu !-, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Je ne vis que par elle.

Le sang coule le long de mon bras, je ne l'arrête même plus, il connaît le chemin maintenant. J'approche mon poignet de ma bouche et lentement, du bout de la langue, je récupère les quelques dernières goûtes qui subsistent, les seules résistantes qui n'ont pas pris la fuite.

Aussi peureuses que moi.

Le goût du sang dans la bouche me rappelle celui de tes lèvres, ou plutôt me le suggère car je ne t'ai jamais goûté. Mais je suis sûr que tu l'as, ce léger goût salé, métallique, ce goût de mort et de vie entremêlées, ce goût d'espoir...

Ce goût d'éternité.

Ça y est, c'est terminé, un peu de vie en moins, un peu de mort en plus. Sur le sol la lame tâchée de rouge me sourit toujours, elle m'appelle, elle me guide, elle me veut...

Tant pis.

Je cède.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire après tout ? Là, pas là...c'est du pareil au même. Un de plus ou un de moins sur six milliards...

Même toi tu t'en foutrais. Alors je cède.

Je n'ai plus de courage. Il fuit avec ma vie. Je ne suis plus que douleur.

Douleur et désespoir.

Alors à quoi bon continuer ? De toute façon je vais mourir. Demain, aujourd'hui...

Je m'en moque puisque ça ne sera pas dans tes bras.

Et cette lame qui se fout ma gueule...Tu vas la boucler oui ? J'ai pas envie de me soumettre à toi !

Enfin si. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Ma soumission.

Je cède. Tous les soirs. Tous les jours. Tout le temps.

Je cède.

Définitivement ?


	4. Un homme qui meurt

**Disclaimer :** Toujours ce même sadisme qui nous empêche de les posséder. Grrrr...Ils sont et resteront à JKR.

**Rar : **

Her-mio-neuh : Doit yen avoir plusieurs exemplaires alors parce que j'en ai aussi à la maison :D. Pour la chanson de Saez, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, j'y réfléchirai. J'en ai déjà fait une sur du Saez, 'Montée là-haut' tu la connais ? Mais pour 'Jours étranges', si tu veux te lancer je serai ravie de la lire ;)

Galouz : Ben là tu sauras qui est qui :p

Kamy1 : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! La suite est là...et d'autres à venir.

**Nda :** Nouveau os pas bien bien long, pas bien bien top non plus...Pensez aux reviews svp !;)

**Un homme qui meurt**

Lentement, doucement, la lame caresse sa peau. Depuis le temps qu'il y pense...Depuis le temps qu'il en rêve...Depuis le temps qu'il admire...

Aujourd'hui c'est son tour.

Les premières gouttes de sang commencent à perler. Rouge sombre. Magnifiques.

C'est marrant, ça ne lui fait même pas mal. Il en serait presque déçu...

Mais il a tellement attendu ce moment...

Peu à peu son sang afflue hors de ses veines, et il se sent faiblir, comme flottant dans du coton...Il se sent bien. Enfin.

Son bras retombe au sol et la lame lui échappe, assassin fuyant son crime. Il s'étend délicatement sur l'herbe, et l'âme asphyxiée il regarde le ciel, et ces petits points lumineux qu'il ne va pas tarder à rejoindre.

Il se sent bien.

Faible.

De plus en plus.

Ses yeux se ferment, son regard se floue et pourtant il force ses paupières à rester ouvertes. Il veut La voir en face.

Des yeux bleux, des cheveux blonds, un ange se penche au-dessus de lui, le prend dans ses bras, le secoue, hurle son nom, tente de retenir la vie qui s'échappe mais il n'y a rien à faire, il est déjà parti.

Les cris retentissent dans la nuit, cris poignants du désespoir d'un homme. Un homme qui pleure...Il n'y a rien de plus beau. Sauf peut-être...

Un homme qui meurt.

Ils se touchent pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, leurs peaux se frôlent, son souffle effleure ses lèvres, et il aura fallu la mort pour les réunir. Triste ironie du sort...

Le vent emporte ses cris et ses larmes mêlés au loin, peut-être vers son âme depuis longtemps partie. Il ne saura jamais.

Il se tait désormais, rongé par la douleur. Il n'a plus la force de crier, plus la force de pleurer.

A travers ses paupières à demi closes, il peut encore voir ses pupilles vertes briller de l'étincelle de la mort...

Il détourne le regard, et ses yeux se posent sur la lame, toujours à terre.

Que faire ?

Non. Non, ce n'est pas dans sa nature.

Il y a des gens qui la provoquent et d'autres qui l'attendent. Alors il attendra...Prostré dans sa douleur, il attendra la mort. Elle les réunira.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

On ne sépare jamais complètement deux hommes qui se haïssent...


	5. Moi aussi

**Disclaimer :** Toujours est encore la même déclaration perverse : ILS ne sont pas à moi...

**Rar :**

Her-moi-neuh : Encore merci ! La fic sur Saez est pas encore postée, elle viendra un de ces jours...

POlio : Je sais bien que Saez est un groupe avant d'être uniquement Damien, mais pour moi justement il n'est que Damien parce que sans lui il n'y aurait ni textes, ni musiques, ni émotions, sans lui il n'y aurait rien.

Smirnoff : Ben...merci :$

Galouz: qaf pawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tiens un d'ces jours j'vais tuer Bri et Ju ça changerait nan ?:D

**Moi aussi...**

« Je t'aime... »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu me dises ça, maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Alors que je commençais juste à...à me détacher, à t'oublier...Pourquoi ?

J'ai tellement souffert, si tu savais, cet amour à sens unique...Oui ça peut paraître banal, mais pour moi c'était la première fois. Tu as été le premier à me résister, vraiment, et le premier que j'ai aimé, sincèrement...Parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Toutes ces nuits que j'ai passées, seul dans mon lit, à rêver de toi, de ton corps, de tes lèvres, de ta peau, de tes hanches...Je te voulais, je te voulais tellement !

Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fées, encore moins pour un Malfoy. Le temps...le temps qui passe, on dit qu'il guérit de tout et c'est peut-être vrai. J'avais réussi à t'oublier. Presque...

Je ne frémissais plus quand je voyais ta langue frôler tes lèvres pour les humecter doucement, je n'avais plus à me retenir de passer ma main dans tes cheveux désordonnés, de caresser ta nuque si attirante, d'effleurer de mes doigts les tiens quand je passais à tes côtés...Je recommençais presque à vivre, sans toi, je réapprenais...

Mais voilà, rien ne va jamais comme il le faudrait. Alors que je t'oubliais, lentement, toi tu te rapprochais de moi. Imperceptiblement.

Je n'ai rien vu, au début, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. J'étais trop occupé à éviter de croiser ton regard pour me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il essayait de me transmettre. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Je ne sais pas...Longtemps, trop longtemps.

Et puis...Ce soir, ce soir tu as craqué. Ce soir, tu m'as attrapé le bras, et tout est revenu...Le frisson qui a parcouru mon échine m'a rappelé que je t'aime toujours...

Mais je ne peux pas, Harry, je ne peux pas t'aimer. Demain, je serai un mangemort, tu seras un auror. Une histoire impossible...

Tu le sais et pourtant, quand tu m'as dit ces mots...

Mais on ne peut pas. C'est utopique. Ce foutu destin des Malfoy...Je n'ai jamais su résister à mon père, tu le sais bien. Et lui dire que je t'aime...

Mon arrêt de mort. Voyage direct en enfer, sans passer par la case Potter. Où serait l'intérêt ? Te dire que je t'aime pour te perdre à jamais...Si c'est ça le deal je ne l'accepte pas.

« Draco... »

Ta voix résonne dans le vide de cette nuit sans lune, tes mots s'évadent au loin dans le souffle du vent...Mais qu'est-ce que je dois te répondre ?

Et tes yeux, face à moi, ces immenses yeux émeraudes me fixent en implorant une réponse, positive, négative, je crois que tu t'en moques, tu veux juste savoir...

Et je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Parce que je t'aime, oui, mais ce sont des mots que je ne prononcerai jamais.

Oh non, non ne pleure pas s'il te plait mon amour, ne pleure pas, tes larmes me transpercent le cœur...Au moins tu m'en auras donné un. Avant rien ne m'aurait ému mais là...C'est intenable.

Et ce silence qui n'en finit pas...

Mais qu'est-ce que je dois te dire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je crève d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, je suis un Malfoy, un Malfoy n'aime pas...

Oh Harry, mais pourquoi ? Tout était tellement plus simple quand je souffrais en solitaire...

Non, non ne t'approche pas, je t'en prie, pas si près, pas si près...Je t'en prie...Va-t-en...Va-t-en maintenant...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne veux pas t'approcher, te parler, te toucher, je ne peux pas...

Reculer...

Le vide derrière moi...La seule échappatoire... Oui...Tout sera bien plus simple ainsi...

« Moi aussi... »

Adieu...


	6. Le crime parfait

**Disclaimer : **L'univers potterien lui appartient...

**Rar : **Merci pour les reviews :p flemme de le faire séparément. (Galouz c quoi worst ? pire ?)

**Le crime parfait...**

« -Harry...Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit d'être triste...Tu es un être humain, on sait tous que tu souffres toi aussi, beaucoup plus que nous tous...Et en parler, ça te ferait du bien, je te jure...Et puis...Il faut te dire que...S'il a fait ça, il devait avoir ses raisons...Il doit être plus heureux comme ça...Il avait vraiment envie de partir... »

Tais-toi.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien.

Il ne s'est pas tué.

C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Moi.

Assassin.

Je suis un assassin.

Je l'ai tué.

C'est moi qui ai écrit la lettre, où il vous dit adieu.

Moi qui ai étendu son corps sur le lit, arrangeant ses mèches de cheveux pour donner le petit côté si dramatique qu'il faut à ce genre de scènes.

Moi qui ai déchiré mes propres lettres, et les photos, tous ces souvenirs en commun qui ne rimaient à rien.

Moi qui ai serré son cadavre encore chaud dans mes bras, en hurlant son nom et en forçant mes larmes à couler, pour que l'on croit à ma détresse.

Moi que l'on a relevé en pleurs, en mensonges, près de ce lit où nous faisions l'amour.

Moi que l'on console, désormais, alors que je suis le seul qui ne ressent rien.

_Moi qui ai taillé ses veines._

Et n'allez pas me dire que cela vous étonne, que cela vous choque. Tous, on a tué quelqu'un un jour. Le plus souvent en rêve...

Lui c'était bien réel.

Parce que je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne le supportais plus. Ses regards implorants, tous les soirs, comme un gosse gâté devant un jouet, ses mimiques de chien battu, ses caresses pleines d'amour, je n'en pouvais plus. Il était écœurant de bons sentiments. Une horreur.

Insupportable.

Et le pire, je crois, c'était sa jalousie. Les crises qu'il a pu me faire, quand il a surpris mon regard se poser sur les fesses d'un autre !

Il me voulait pour lui, rien que pour lui. Mais je n'appartiens à personne.

Je n'appartiens qu'à moi.

Et il ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Quelle solution me restait-il ? Je n'en avais plus qu'une. Le faire disparaître. C'était lui, où c'était moi. Le choix a vite été fait.

Je sais, je sais, c'est très égoïste de ma part...Et alors ? Saint Potter, c'est l'image, pas la personne. Le dragon, dans nous deux, ce n'était pas lui, bien loin de là !

J'imagine vos réactions, si vous appreniez. Exclamations, regards de dégoût, mais au fond on est tous pareils, rien ne compte aux yeux de personne, que soi, juste soi. Vous n'iriez pas au meurtre, non, trop lâches pour ça, mais combien de fois l'avez vous souhaité ? Combien de fois ? Sûrement plus que moi...Il a été l'un des rares. Peut-être même le seul.

Mais moi, au moins, j'ai eu le courage. Pas celui d'assumer, bien sûr, sinon ça ne m'aurait servi à rien. Je ne me suis pas délivré pour me retrouver enfermé juste après. Je ne suis pas fou. Enfin...

J'ai juste eu le lâche courage de le tuer.

Et c'était facile, par Merlin, c'était tellement facile !

Un petit coup de baguette, et hop ! Immobilisé le Draco. Et puis une lame, bien tranchante de préférence, un coup sec et rapide sur un poignet, et c'était bon.

Son sang a coulé, rouge, limpide, comme ses larmes auparavant. Et plus les tâches sombres s'agrandissaient sur les draps, plus je me sentais libéré du poids de son amour.

Libre.

Enfin.

Je n'appartiendrais à personne, jamais, encore moins à lui. Il n'en est pas question. La faiblesse, la souffrance, la vulnérabilité, j'ai assez donné. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser...m'avoir, comme ça. C'était impossible. Je me l'étais juré, et j'ai tenu promesse.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, pour ses derniers instants. Droit dans ces yeux qui n'exprimaient que tristesse, douleur et incompréhension. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Moi-même, je ne sais plus très bien ce qui m'a poussé à faire ce geste. Une pulsion...destructrice.

Et à son dernier geste, à son dernier regard, à son dernier mot, à son dernier souffle ; à ce dernier 'Pourquoi ?', je n'ai rien ressenti.

Je n'ai _rien_ ressenti.

Robotisé, déshumanisé...

Je l'ai juste tué.

Le crime parfait...


	7. Monté là haut

**Disclaimer :** Ryry et Dray ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. La chanson non plus, c'est une des merveilles (et l'une des meilleures) de Saez, disponible sur l'album 'Jours étranges'.

**Rar :  
**Galouz : Bon appétit ! Et encore merci puce de mwa !!!  
Her-moi-neuh : Désolée de t'avoir sapé le moral ! lol Voilà enfin celle sur Saez, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !  
Ce'nedra : Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée de t'avoir fait coucher tard...  
Smirnoff : Ben merci...Voilà la suite :D  
Arch's : A mort le pensionnaaaaaaaattt !!! En plus c'est fini now mais que vas-tu faire de tes jeudi soirs ? Ecrire ? Ouais quelle bonne idée !!!!!!

* * *

**Monté là-haut**

Les yeux embués de larmes, Draco saisit sa guitare et sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il était parti, trois mois qu'il l'avait laissé seul, trois mois qu'il avait brisé son cœur et, occasionnellement, trois mois aussi qu'il avait sauvé le monde.  
Trois mois que Voldemort l'avait tué, l'associant à sa propre fin.  
Trois mois, et il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque seconde, à chaque instant il revivait la scène. Lui, Harry Potter, 'le garçon qui avait survécu', et l'autre, le mage noir, le haï, debout, face à face. Encore une fois ; une dernière fois...La haine dans leurs regards était plus que palpable, et l'on sentait dans l'air la Mort approcher à pas lents, pour les enlever...  
Lentement, ils avaient tous deux levé leurs baguettes, d'un même geste ; et d'un même souffle, ils avaient prononcé les deux mots interdits...  
La lumière verte avait jailli, illuminant la nuit de sa pâleur maudite, et ils étaient tombés au sol ; morts.  
Debout à quelques mètres d'eux, Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il avait regardé la scène avec fatalité, il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien, Harry le lui avait fait admettre. Il était resté là, prostré dans sa douleur, de longues minutes durant lesquelles il n'entendit plus que les battements de son cœur s'affaiblir de la perte du Sien. Et puis il avait marché jusqu'à ce corps inerte qui n'était plus rien, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait porté à l'intérieur, dans le hall de ce qui avait été son unique maison. Après...il ne se souvenait plus.

Tout en se remémorant ces pénibles souvenirs, Draco était parvenu à la porte d'entrée du château. En silence, il sortit dans la nuit fraîche de ces premiers jours de septembre.  
Il marcha au hasard, ne sachant trop où aller, et ses pas le guidèrent petit à petit vers le bord du lac où il avait l'habitude de retrouver Harry, l'année passée. Assis sur une souche, à quelques mètres de l'eau, sa guitare reposant légèrement sur sa cuisse droite, il posa sa main gauche sur les cordes, au bout du manche, préparant le premier accord, puis ses doigts glissèrent au dessus du trou des ouïes et il se mit a fredonner doucement cette mélodie que Harry chérissait tant...  
  
_Le ciel ne sera plus jamais __  
__Aussi noir qu'il n'est aujourd'hui __  
__Comme un soleil ensorcelé __  
__Tes yeux se perdent dans mes nuits __  
__On n'était pas du même monde __  
__Mais qu'est ce que ça fait maintenant __  
__Puisque les anges et les colombes __  
__Se sont enfuis avec le vent  
  
_Les yeux clos sur sa douleur, Draco remuait les lèvres doucement. Le vent de septembre emportait au loin les tristes paroles de son aubade...Peut-être Harry les entendrait-il, qui sait ?  
Une larme coula sur la joue du blond Serpentard alors qu'il entamait la deuxième partie du couplet.  
'Pas du même monde...'  
Combien de fois le leur avait-on répété ? Combien de regards méprisants avaient-ils eu à subir ? Un Malfoy avec un Potter...Un mangemort avec le sauveur...Rares avaient été ceux qui l'avait accepté. Ron, Hermione et Sirius furent les premiers, mais 'pour Harry, seulement pour Harry !'. D'autres avaient suivi, et puis au fil du temps Draco avait enfin pu montrer sa vraie personnalité, celle qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de Harry, et il avait rejoint le cercle des amis. Une année de bonheur...  
Mais son ange s'était enfui, sa colombe était partie, et il était seul à présent, seul pour pleurer l'unique homme qu'il ait jamais aimé, l'unique homme qui l'ait jamais aimé...  
La solitude peut avoir du bon, parfois, mais pas quand elle est imposée...  
  
_Depuis que t'es monté là-haut _  
_Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux _  
_Depuis que t'es monté là-haut _  
_Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop  
  
_Les yeux au ciel, il laissait à présent ses larmes se répandre à leur guise sur ses joues anémiées.  
Il lui manquait tellement...  
'Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé', un seul être lui manquait et il ne trouvait plus sa place dans sa vie. Il n'avait plus d'utilité...Qu'est-ce qu'il savait faire, à part prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter, l'embrasser doucement pour lui redonner confiance ou lui caresser tendrement le visage pour lui prouver tout son amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait faire d'autre que l'aimer ?  
Rien...  
Il ne savait plus rien. Depuis qu'Il était mort, sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à...vivre ? Survivre, plutôt. Se forcer à sortir du lit, chaque matin, s'imposer une assiette pleine et assister aux cours, une chaise vide à côté de lui, un vide plus immense encore à l'intérieur de lui.  
A quoi bon ?  
  
_Paraît que t'étais une princesse __  
__Moi je n'en ai jamais connue __  
__Juste des larmes et des détresses __  
__Et ma chanson un peu perdue __  
__Si un jour tu veux redescendre __  
__Sache que mon cœur est ouvert __  
__Et qu'il saigne à n'en plus comprendre __  
__Où est l'éden où est l'Enfer  
  
_Mais il ne reviendrait jamais, il le savait, et c'était ça le pire, devoir continuer sans lui ; sans lui...  
C'était dur, c'était tellement dur ! Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait là, à pleurer égoïstement sur son sort, ou plutôt si il le savait, une foutue promesse...Une foutue promesse et aussi la lâcheté, la peur, il n'avait pas cette force, lui, il n'avait pas la force d'affronter la mort avec le sourire, il avait peur de l'inconnu...Un petit garçon dans un corps d'adulte, voilà ce qu'il était, un petit garçon qui avait perdu son nounours et qui ne savait plus quoi faire sans lui...  
Sa voix tremblante se brisa sur la dernière phrase ; l'Eden était parti, lui aussi, il était mort avec Lui. L'Eden, c'était dans ses bras, et l'Enfer, c'était là, ce soir, assis seul sur cette souche sa guitare entre les mains.  
  
_Depuis que t'es monté là-haut __  
__Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux __  
__Depuis que t'es monté là-haut __  
__Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop  
  
_Le dernier refrain, entrecoupé de sanglots, s'acheva dans la nuit pour ne laisser place qu'à quelques tristes notes de guitare égrenées au fil de son chagrin.  
Ultime hommage...  
Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, et ses doigts déambulant toujours le long de ce refuge quasi vital qu'était sa guitare, il fixa les étoiles durant de longs instants. Est-ce qu'Il le regardait, de là-haut ? Est-ce qu'Il pouvait le voir ? Est-ce qu'Il veillait sur lui ?  
« Je t'aime tant... »  
Il déglutit péniblement, et puis rabaissa les yeux vers le lac, où il contempla encore le reflet de la lune.  
Le morceau achevé, il se releva lentement, accablé de douleur, et reprit comme chaque soir le chemin du château.  
  
Là-haut dans le ciel, une étoile scintilla subrepticement et, en tendant l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre le souffle du vent lui apporter ces mots : « Je t'aime aussi... »


	8. Joyeux Noël

**Résumé :** On n'oublie jamais ses Noëls d'enfant...

**Disclaimer :** L'est pas à moi le Snape, l'est à la madame :D Pas de Ryry et ni de Dray pour une fois, ils sont trop...occupés :D

* * *

**Joyeux Noël**

C'était un soir de Noël, pas bien différent des autres soirs de Noël.   
La grande salle à manger du manoir était pleine d'invités, mages noirs en tout genre, et autres futurs mangemorts. Papa Maman avaient convié tous leurs collègues de bureau, et quelques autres amis qui n'auraient certainement pas eu leur place dans la liste d'autorisation d'entrée au ministère.   
Le grand sapin qui trônait au centre de la pièce était orné de dizaines de boules argentées scintillant à la lumière des chandeliers de pierre noire, le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée avec un bruit sourd donnait à l'atmosphère une touche de lugubre qui était au goût de tous les convives réunis.   
Minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner, alors les enfants ouvriraient leurs cadeaux et puis on les enverrait se coucher.   
Mais lui, il n'aurait pas de cadeau.   
Recroquevillé dans un coin, blotti dans sa vieille couverture de laine, il se contenterait, comme chaque année, de regarder les autres enfants ouvrir leurs paquets en riant gaiement. Ses parents rappellerait avec le sourire, comme chaque année, qu'ils préféraient 'faire plaisir à ce cher petit demain matin, quand nous ne serons que tous les trois!'. Et bien sûr, il n'aurait rien, rien d'autre que son éternelle tartine de pain dur et son bol de lait. Peut-être une part de bûche, s'il en restait, et encore ce n'était même pas sûr…   
Il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, et étouffa en une grimace un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit le mur rentrer en contact avec les stries mordantes de son dos. Même la veille de Noël, il n'avait pas été épargné. Il sentit une goutte de sang perler le long de sa peau, et espéra que ce serait la seule, il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce, pas ce soir, pas maintenant, la punition aurait été trop dure…   
L'horloge sonna ses douze coups et il se redressa, se dirigeant vers sa mère qui le prit par la main avec un tel naturel qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais bien sûr, il les refoula. Et l'âme écrasée par le poids de sa peine, du haut de ses sept ans, plus vraiment un enfant, et jamais un adulte, il regarda le bonheur. Il regarda les yeux brillants de joie de ces gosses heureux, il regarda les sourires attendris de ces parents aimant, il regarda avec envie tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, et son cœur lui hurlait de mourir, que plus rien ne valait le coup si on n'avait pas ça. Mais à sept ans, on ne connaît pas le suicide, on n'a pas de notion de mort, on ne sait rien de la vie, on attend tout de ses parents…   
Un goût âcre dans la bouche, celui du remord, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom dessus, il détourna les yeux vers le visage maternel si froid, si insensible. Les prunelles de serpent de cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde le traversèrent, sans paraître le voir, mais lui, lui il voyait, à l'intérieur, il voyait qu'elle souffrait elle aussi, il ne savait pas pourquoi, non, mais il voyait qu'elle souffrait et il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras puisqu'elle ne le prenait pas dans les siens.   
Mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.   
Et puis son père le prit sous les aisselles, un grand sourire sur le visage, mon dieu comme cela sonnait faux…En riant, il fit tournoyer son fils, puis le remis à la servante en lui souhaitant 'bonne nuit', à voix haute, 'fait de beaux cauchemars, fils de malheur', en son for intérieur, mais le petit avait entendu, il entendait toujours tout, il comprenait toujours tout, ou presque…C'est intelligent, un enfant de cet âge là, c'est intelligent et ça ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir, mais voilà, lui il souffre, et il ne devrait pas…   
Mais un enfant qui souffre, tout le monde s'en fout. Pas le courage de le prendre dans ses bras, pas le courage de lui donner un sourire, pas l'envie non plus, un enfant de sept ans, ça ne sert à rien…   
Dans les bras de la bonne, il ravala encore ses larmes, regardant une dernière fois toute cette gaieté, cet amour qu'il ne goûterait jamais. Tous ces enfants de son âge, ses soit-disant 'amis', qui rayonnaient de bonheur dans les bras de leurs parents si fiers de cette progéniture sacré…Pourquoi? Pourquoi il n'avait pas droit à tout ça lui aussi? Pourquoi? Il était donc si différent des autres? Mais en quoi? En quoi était-il différent? N'était-il pas, tout simplement, un petit garçon en manque d'affection? Alors pourquoi personne n'était là pour lui en donner? Pourquoi il devait toujours se contenter de regarder, en espérant des choses qui ne venaient jamais? Pourquoi???   
La servante le mit dans son lit, rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce en murmurant un faible 'bonne nuit monsieur'.   
Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir de sa chambre, ses petites mains gercées par le froid agrippant sa couverture comme dans un geste de survie, il continuait d'entendre, au loin, les rires…Peu à peu les larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues, oui, il était seul, il pouvait enfin pleurer. Seule la solitude de sa nuit de Noël l'entendrait, et elle ne le trahirait pas, la solitude ne vous trahit jamais.   
Alors il pleura, encore et encore, il pleura à chaudes larmes tout cette injustice qui vivait en lui, tout ce malheur, tous ces coups reçus, toutes ces plaies encore béantes, il pleura, il pleura… 

Et il pleure encore, en ce soir du 24 décembre, quarante ans plus tard, il pleure encore sur ses souvenirs amers qu'il n'a pas effacés. Il se souvient de ce petit garçon, celui que personne ne voyait, celui que personne n'aimait, celui qu'il a été…Il se souvient des marques, toujours présentes sur son corps, il se souvient des coups, il se souvient des cris et des insultes; il se souvient des larmes, les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui…   
Il se souvient que souvent, il a eu envie d'en finir. Et que jamais il n'en a eu le courage. Et il se dit que peut-être, ce soir… 

Et demain matin, c'est un vieil homme malade, crachotant dans son fauteuil, bientôt proche de la fin, que l'on réveillera pour lui annoncer la mort de ce fils unique depuis longtemps parti de la maison. Alors…   
Peut-être qu'il regrettera, peut-être qu'il se dira qu'il aurait pu l'aimer, un peu plus, qu'il aurait pu le lui montrer au moins, qu'il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour lui donner un peu d'espoir, qu'il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était fier de lui, parce qu'au fond c'était vrai; peut-être qu'il aura de la peine et qu'il pleurera ce fils…   
Ou peut-être pas.   
En tout cas, Lui, il ne saura jamais…


	9. Petit Prince

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, la chanson à Saez…

**Résumé :** Quand le petit prince n'a plus que des étoiles pour pleurer…

**Rar :** Merci à toutes les deux pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Petit Prince**

Hey, salut mon Amour. Alors, ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Je suis bête, pour toi, ça doit pas être trop dur la 'vie' sous ce bout de marbre. C'est vrai, après tout, t'es tranquille, là, allongé sous nos pieds, non ? Enfin, allongé, ce n'est que ton corps, ton âme est bien loin de tout ça…  
Parfois, quand je regarde le ciel, la nuit, j'ai l'impression de t'y voir. Surtout les étoiles filantes…Elles scintillent comme scintillaient tes yeux quand ils pétillaient de malice. Et alors je leur parle, comme si je te parlais. Je leur dit tout ce que je regrette ; d'avoir fait, d'avoir dit, de n'avoir pas fait et de n'avoir pas dit…  
Le petit prince que j'étais était bien trop fier pour t'avouer cet amour qui le possédait lentement. Tu comprends, moi, j'ai été élevé selon des principes et des idéaux qui étaient sensés faire de moi un futur roi, mais tu as tout fait foirer. Toi et tes foutus yeux verts !…  
Tu les entends, dis, mon étoile, mes suppliques et mes pleurs ? De là-haut, tu la sens, ma douleur, ma peine ? Et la fin que j'attends, que j'espère, tu la vois arriver, dis ?

_Salut toi l'étoile filante __  
__Ici-bas c'est le petit prince __  
__Entends-tu les sirènes chantent __  
__Le souffle de la fin qui vient_

Ça fait combien de temps que tu es parti ? Je ne me souviens même plus, j'ai arrêté de compter à 98 jours je crois, je ne sais plus. Une éternité…  
Mais j'attends que tu viennes me chercher moi ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te décider ? Je commence à m'impatienter mon Amour…J'en ai un peu marre, là, de te regarder rire chaque nuit de ma vie pitoyable, à grand renfort d'étoiles et de bouts de nuage ! Je crois que…  
Oui, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, en fin de compte. Puisque tu ne sembles pas pressé de venir me chercher, c'est moi qui vais te rejoindre, tiens. Après tout…le résultat sera le même, non ?  
Ensemble…  
Mais qui nous dit que je serais un ange ?

_Combien de nuits que je te suis __  
__Et les ailes n'ont pas poussé __  
__Puisque cette nuit c'est écrit __  
__Je m'en vais_

J'espère te retrouver, là-haut…  
Mais au fond, non, je sais que je ne te retrouverais pas. Mes illusions m'ont bercé jusque-là mais à présent que je La vois dans sa robe de satin noir, je sais que je n'aurais pas ma place à tes côtés. Pourquoi ?  
Il est possible que j'ai une place réservée au paradis des monarques…Ou dans l'enfer des fous. Oui, c'est beaucoup plus probable.  
J'aurais peut-être droit à une dérogation, de temps en temps, pour venir te voir, tu crois que ça serait faisable ? Si je plaide la folie, ils réduiront peut-être la peine…Même si elle doit être éternelle.  
Allez, adieu, mon Amour.  
Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours, où que je sois, où que tu sois. Je suis bête, bien sûr que tu le sais ; de là-haut, tu sais tout.  
Essaie de ne pas m'oublier, même si tu ne me vois plus. Garde cette image, en toi, de l'homme que tu as crée par ces sublimes yeux verts ; de cette œuvre inachevée…

_Adieu mon amour perdu __  
__Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin _

Oh, une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Tu pleures, Amour ?  
Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je n'en vaux pas le coup. Garde tes larmes pour les verser sur le monde qui souffre bien plus que moi, va.  
Après tout, c'était écrit, alors on ne pouvait rien y changer. Tu as essayé, malgré tout, tu as perdu. Tant pis. C'est la vie, comme on dit.  
Alors sèche-moi ces larmes mon Ange, et oublie comment on pleure, contente-toi de sourire, pour deux désormais, et de penser à moi, même rien qu'un tout petit peu, je le saurai tu sais.  
Un jour tu m'as dit que j'étais ton monde…C'est bizarre, d'habitude, l'expression, c'est 'tu es ma vie, mon soleil, ma raison de vivre…', mais non, toi, tu as dit 'mon monde'…  
Et bien tu vois, Amour, aujourd'hui, ton monde, il crève.

_Oh non ne pleure pas mon ange __  
__Non ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve __  
__Mais tu sais qu'en ces jours étranges __  
__Le monde crève_

La dernière étoile vient de s'éteindre, funeste survivante d'une dynastie décimée. Je ne te vois plus, mon Ange.  
Le ciel est sombre, désormais, sans lune, sans toi, sans rien. Ou peut-être que c'est tout simplement que mes yeux viennent de se clore sur ma vie. Oui, ce doit être ça.  
Allez, adieu, mon Amour…

_Adieu mon amour perdu __  
__Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin __  
__Un jour…_

* * *

_Une p'tite review pour la forme ? Siouplé…_


	10. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à elle…

Rar :  
Galouz : Qui t'a dit que c'était Ryry ? Pi d'abord qui t'a dit que ça parlait de Dray et de Ryry ? Pourquoi on pense jamais à Crabbe et Goyle dans ces moments-là hein ?:D Merkiiiiiiiiii ma puce pour la review et surtout pour ton magnifique cadeau de nowel :'(  
Her-moi-neuh : Ben à toi de choisir qui est qui…Moi même je le sais pas vraiment !  
Smirnoff : Ouais, la dernière phrase…Cynique :D Merci pour ta review ! Et dépêche-toi de publier la suite de ta fic !

* * *

**Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière…**

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, deux pas en avant ? Mais plus de pas en arrière alors. Plus rien du tout d'ailleurs. Deux pas, je tombe. Comme une feuille en automne, mais là, c'est l'hiver. L'automne, c'était pour toi.  
Je m'en souviens encore, ton sang séché s'accordait à merveille avec la couleur du tapis de feuilles mortes. Union de rouge, union de mort. Ta jambe disloquée formait un drôle d'angle, mais ce n'était pas grave, tu étais beau quand même, plus beau que jamais. Enfin, tu souriais.  
Je n'avais pas envie qu'on bouge ton corps, je voulais qu'on te laisse là et je suis sûr que tu l'aurais voulu aussi. Tu aurais pu te fondre dans les feuilles, ne faire plus qu'un avec la terre, revenir à l'origine. Mais non, ils ont tenu à te fourrer dans une boîte et à t'allonger soit-disant auprès de tes parents. Dérisoire, n'est-ce pas ? Les morts ne parlent pas, et puis au fond qu'est-ce que tu aurais eu à leur dire ? Merci de vous être sacrifiés pour me permettre de vivre 17 années d'enfer ? Je ne sais pas s'ils en auraient été ravis.  
Et ce soir, c'est mon tour ? Je ne sais pas. La neige m'attend, en bas, je suis sûr qu'elle ferait un lit mortuaire très confortable. Pourtant…J'hésite encore. Pourquoi ? Une foutue promesse, pardi. ''Dray, promet moi que s'il m'arrive un truc, tu ne feras rien d'insensé…'' Sacré petit lion, tu avais vraiment tout prévu ! Même mon avenir…Mais voilà, une question me trotte tout de même dans la tête depuis un certain temps : Est-ce que ce serait vraiment insensé ? Chaque soir j'en doute un peu plus. Merde, ça vaut quoi la vie sans toi ? C'est sensé peut-être ? Non, rien n'a de sens sans toi. Rien.  
L'insensé, dans le cas présent, ce serait de vivre. Au fond, j'ai déjà trahi ma promesse, je fait depuis deux mois une chose insensée, 24 heures sur 24. Il serait peut-être temps de me rattraper, non ? De tenir parole en quelque sorte.

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière ; qu'est-ce qui me retient après tout ?  
J'ai toujours cet espoir en moi, cet espoir terrible de te voir surgir dans mon dos comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu m'agripperais par la taille, m'éloignerais du bord, fourrerais ton nez dans mon cou en murmurant que tu m'aimes…  
Mais si tu étais là, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de monter sur cette tour. J'étais tellement bien avec toi…Heureux, je crois. Oui, heureux.  
Mais pas toi.  
Toi, tu continuais à pleurer, tous les soirs, à te mutiler aussi, malgré tout ; tu pensais que je ne voyais rien. Mais je m'en étais rendu compte tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tu pouvais le penser. Simplement…je ne voulais pas entraver tes volontés. Si tu décidais de te faire du mal, c'était ton choix, et je n'y pouvais rien. Tu as décidé de mourir, tu l'as choisi alors je l'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas réussi à te faire aimer ta vie, je m'y suis résigné. Tu as choisi de sauter…Alors pourquoi pas moi ?  
Tu m'aurais sûrement dit que ce n'était pas dans ma nature. C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis que tu es parti. Il faut croire qu'on ne se rend compte de la vraie valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd. Plus je m'éloigne du moment de ta mort, plus je t'aime, plus tu me manques…Alors ce n'était peut-être pas dans ma nature, mais ma nature elle est partie dans tes feuilles.

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière  
Mourir en hiver  
Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière ; deux pas en avant…


	11. Le secret

Une petite chanson de Superflu, parce que ça fait du bien…Rien n'est à moi, tout est aux autres.

* * *

**Le secret.**

Tout doucement, la porte s'est refermée derrière nous. Chuchotements, tâtonnements, un lumos murmuré et la lumière fut.  
Pas de bruit, mon amour, on pourrait nous entendre.  
Tu t'approches de moi, pas à pas, comme un tigre guettant sa proie ; mais du tigre, tu n'as que les yeux. Au fond tu es un petit chaton apprivoisé, et c'est moi, le maître…  
Trois mots, que tu murmures ; oui, c'est notre secret. Et puis le baiser fait silence, tes lèvres sur les miennes, ta langue dans ma bouche c'est le bonheur qui entre en moi. Tes mains caressantes sur ma peau réveillent mon corps et je me sens vivre, enfin, dans tes bras.  
Mais chut, mon amour, on pourrait nous entendre…

_J'aime quand tu parles tout bas  
__J'aime quand tu livres un secret  
__J'aime quand tu t'approches de moi  
__J'aime aussi quand on se tait_

La lune brille, je la vois par la fenêtre ; astre protecteur de nos amours nocturnes.  
La nuit tombe, et tout change, il n'y a plus de moi, il n'y a plus de toi, il n'y a plus que nous à la lueur des étoiles. On oublie la haine et la rancœur ancestrales, on oublie les noms, les visages, on laisse parler les corps…

_Et la nuit est tombée  
__Depuis longtemps déjà  
__Et nos défenses aussi  
__Et c'est bien mieux comme ça_

D'un coup de baguette tu fais apparaître sur la table de nuit une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes.  
Allongé dans tes bras, je croise mon verre avec le tien, à ta santé mon ange…  
Des bougies autour de nous, des draps de soie ; je ne te savais pas aussi romantique…  
Ce simple compliment te met le rouge aux joues et ça te va si bien ! Tu es si beau, mon amour, prince des ténèbres, maître de la nuit, de mes nuits ; et si fragile au fond, si vulnérable…  
Avec moi ton masque tombe, tout comme tu enlèves le mien ; on ne les remet qu'au matin pour affronter ces ''autres'' si différents, si éloignés…  
On nous dits opposés et pourtant nous ne sommes qu'un.  
Tu es si beau, à la lumière des bougies, si beau quand tu ris.  
Mais doucement, mon amour, on pourrait nous entendre…

_J'aime quand tu remplis mon verre  
__J'aime la lumière des bougies  
__J'aime aussi quand on se serre  
__J'aime assez quand tu rougis_

_Et la nuit est tombée  
D__epuis longtemps déjà  
__Et nos défenses aussi  
__Et c'est bien mieux comme ça_

A voix basse tu élabores nos rêves, un futur improbable, mais l'envie d'y croire, quand même, parce que je crois qu'on s'aime.  
Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés dit le proverbe, et il a bien raison. Je ne t'aimerais pas autant si c'était au grand jour, ou du moins pas de la même façon sauvage et libertine, passionnée et totale.  
Nos rendez-vous nocturnes sont bien plus beaux qu'une ballade dans un parc l'après-midi, et puis les plus grands amants ont toujours été interdits alors ne changeons pas les classiques.  
J'aime ta voix quand elle murmure, ta peau dans l'ombre des bougies, ton odeur dans des draps d'une nuit.  
Je t'aime tout simplement quand personne ne le sait.  
Alors chut, mon amour, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende…

_J'aime quand tu parles tout bas  
__J'aime quand tu livres un secret  
__J'aime quand tu t'approches de moi  
__J'aime aussi quand on se tait_

_Et la nuit est tombée  
__Depuis longtemps déjà  
__Et nos défenses aussi  
__Et c'est bien mieux comme ça_

Malheureusement le jour se lève, il nous faut nous quitter. Oh, pas longtemps, à peine jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, mais c'est déjà trop.  
Dernier baiser, dernière caresse, dernier sourire avant de retrouver la haine.  
Je te murmure ''à ce soir'', mordillant au passage ton lobe si sensuel et tu ris d'un rire léger que mon cœur emprisonne comme une drogue qui me permettra de tenir jusqu'à la nuit.  
Et puis on souffle les bougies, on range la bouteille, et on quitte la pièce sans faire de bruit.

_Et si je dois partir  
__Si je dois m'en aller  
__Il me reste ton rire  
__Il me reste un secret_

Chut, mon amour ; on pourrait nous entendre…


End file.
